


Homeward Bound

by Kotik



Series: Adult Season Three [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotik/pseuds/Kotik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain decides to return home but things are not as easy as just making a legal U-turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

Porthos bounded ahead in excitement, as he always did when they came anywhere near the galley. Chef had always a small chunk of cheese at hand and the excitable beagle had learned that trick quite quickly.

“Hello Chef,”

“I’m with you in a minute, Captain,” the rotund man replied and disappeared back into his kitchen. When he came back out, he was carrying two cups of what looked like tea and a small chunk of cheese. With a jump the little beagle nabbed the snack mid-air as Chef chucked it to him.

“Here, some real tea, not the rubbish from the dispenser,” Chef said with a disdainful look at the matter-resequencer.

“What did you want to talk to me about,” Jon asked as the portly man sat down across the table in the deserted mess hall.

“Captain, I’m hearing everyday what the crew talks about. Many are tired and the morale is not the best.”

“That bad?” the captain asked, but the furrowed brows of Chef made that a rhetoric question. Even Porthos seemed to sense that something was amiss and Jon could see that his trusty companion had abandoned any attempts to beg for more cheese and was lying down next to his feet.

“What did you expect?” the other man replied gruffly. “We’ve been out here for over two years now. And then there’s the problem of crew composition. We have a three-to-one male-to-female ratio. A lot of people are left out, while at least most of the commissioned officers know what’s happening in C47. It will soon blow up in our face.”

“We should make a bee-line for home, shouldn’t we?” Jon asked rhetorically.

“Even if we found another planet full of nymphos, it wouldn’t help anymore,” Chef explained. “These people are going to celebrate the second Christmas without their families. I can’t believe Starfleet hasn’t thought about that. Travis and I have served on Boomer ships before joining this crew. Has it never occurred to anyone to ask us what the effects of long-time space travel are?”

“Obviously not,” Jon admitted. This was not the place to debate the wisdom of Starfleet Command though, especially not with a civilian contractor.

“I’ve heard two people from astro-navigation talk to each other,” the galley master continued. “One of them said we could be back home in five weeks if we hot-foot it through Vulcan space. It could be the only way to prevent a mutiny.”

“I’ll talk to Forest,” Jon promised, emptying his tea with a far-away look.

=/\=

The usual C47 crowd was assembled around the big table in the mess hall, enjoying their meals. Well, as much as one _could_ actually enjoy it. As they were all officers, they all knew the distinct taste of food that was saturated with preservatives to make it last years. Many survival trainings in Greenland, Alaska, the Sahara and the Australian outback had imprinted that particular taste in their brains.  

If Chef had to start dipping into the stash of field-rations and make something of it by sheer witchcraft, the provisions must be severely depleted. The crew would take that sort of feeding for only so long, because for all of Chef’s ingenuity, it took some seriously bad food to make T’Pol furrow a brow in distaste.

Trip was about to voice his grievance with today’s menu in no uncertain terms when a klaxon signaled an impending ship-wide announcement.

“ _This is the captain speaking. We have been exploring deep space for over two years now and I think it is time that all of you get a breather after working uninterrupted for such a long time. You may also have noticed that a technical fault with some of our stasis units has not necessarily changed the food selection for the better._

_“As a result of that I have decided to go home for an extended visit. The journey will take five weeks and I trust that you keep up doing your work as reliably as always. Starfleet has granted the crew two months of shore leave when we return. If anyone of you wants to leave the crew upon return, you are to state the appropriate transfer request to your department’s commanding officer. Archer out.”_

Trip saw T’Pol wince slightly, when her sensitive hearing was assaulted by the rapturous celebrations around them. It looked like the majority of the crew had been waiting a long time for such an announcement –especially the non-coms.

“Right,” he said and stood up to go with his meal only half finished. Not that he had much motivation to finish it anyway.

He was already several steps away, when he heard Malcolm’s worried question.

“Something wrong, Trip?”

He turned back to his friends and shook his head.

“Nothing’s wrong. Just goin’ back to Engineering. I wanna make sure the engine’s in peak condition until we’re back. There’s no way I’m gonna bring the ship home lookin’ like I haven’t taken good care of it.”

He heard their chuckles as he continued his way to the used dishes conveyor and several “typical Trip” remarks as well.  

=/\=

 _Enterprise_ ’s chief engineer sat in his office, tiredly rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. It had been three days of double shifts since Jon’s announcement, and his to-do list was still growing. It was ridiculous how many things needed to be adjusted and repaired.

Although the engine was running steadily at warp four point five, just correcting a small variance in the intermix ratio had reduced dilithium depletion by six percent, and that was a parameter he _really_ wanted to keep down He wasn’t overly keen on being on a leash and pimped to some old bat again who had seen more reconstructive repairs than a rickety old cargo barge.

In his attempt to bring the engines back in better shape than they shipped out he had even taken a rain check on last night’s bash in C47, much to the displeasure of Anna and Rostov, who were convinced that his absence was to blame for the fact that T’Pol had been missing, too. Well, at least the gender ratio had been intact then.

Today however his shift would end before midnight as one did not say no to T’Pol’s request for minor repairs in her quarters. It had become their ‘code’ for T’Pol’s request for a private meeting that usually resulted in very intimate favors being exchanged. A shower was definitely on top of his to-do list right now.

=/\=

“There’s something more between them, don’t you think?” Malcolm said, holding Hoshi in his arms.

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” Hoshi asked back, looking up in his face. “When was the last time she’s let you do her?”

“It’s been a while,” he admitted and gently brushed over her exposed breasts. “He’s definitely become her favorite partner, although except for last night she’s still coming to our evenings.”

He heard her giggle slightly. “I don’t think Trip would have any energy left if sating her needs was left to him alone.”

“I just don’t understand. A Vulcan and varying partners isn’t something that really squares up for me. I’ve always thought they’re fiercely possessive.”

Hoshi wiggled herself free and sat up facing him. “That’s because you don’t read body language well. When she does it with any of the other guys or with me, she does it for the sake of being sated. When she’s doing it with Trip, it’s much more intense. You can really see it when she gives him a blowjob. Her hands are all over him. She doesn’t do that when going down on me or blowing any of the guys other than Trip.”

“A Vulcan and casual sex, I would have laughed my head off about the very idea two years ago,” Malcolm snorted with amusement, shaking his head.

“Two years ago I would have laughed more than one body part off about _you_ having sex with me, let alone having an open relationship,” the young and very naked coms officer teased him.

“As I would have done,” he replied with an amused half-smile, pushing his partner back onto the bed.

Without further ado he took one of her nipples in his mouth and started the more entertaining part of their evening.

=/\=

“Well hi there, my Lady,” he quipped after T’Pol had let him in. This address, a verbal souvenir of the visit to _Maateria,_ had become a bit of an inside joke between them, making it clear what sort of activity the evening would end with. “I take it your environmental controls don’t really need adjusting?”

“They do, and I would prefer if you made the necessary adjustments immediately.”

“What’s wrong with them?” he asked, looking at her with inquiringly furrowed eyebrows. His mouth fell open when she let her silken robe glide off her shoulders to reveal that she was stark naked underneath it.

“I need you to adjust it to higher temperatures than twenty-one degrees, preferably twenty-six. You do not wish me to freeze, do you?”

He let out a wolf-whistle in appreciation and started to release the electronically sealed locking clamps on her environmental control panel. The modification was minor and it wouldn’t take more than a few minutes before he could concentrate on enjoying the Vulcan’s gorgeous body.

“To what do I owe this glorious view?” he asked, looking back at her. T’Pol sat on her bunk in a lotus position, which with her being naked did not exactly present a very modest picture.

“Although I am fairly convinced that the prospect of engaging in sexual relations later tonight would be enough incentive for you to interrupt your obsession with improving the engine’s condition, I found it logical to increase the allure. You are not the only member of this crew, who derives a great deal of contentment from looking at an unclothed well-sculptured body.”

Trip chuckled and picking up the not quite so subtle hint, he interrupted his work to divest himself of his clothing. He held out his arms as he presented his naked front for her approval. He could see her appreciatively raised eye-brow and went back to the job at hand after locking the door.

Once he had finished his work, he modified the temperature control to the requested twenty-six degrees and walked over to her bunk, sitting down vis-à-vis in the same lotus position.

He knew that the discussion would be tabled for a moment as, like everything in the Vulcan’s life, the order of events was well defined and deviation from this usual order was undesirable. This meant she was going to administer a blowjob, which would be followed by a discussion of whatever she wished to discuss and culminate in offering her rear-end for intimate perusal.

Except, of course that today _would_ see a deviation as T’Pol did normally not undress until the final act.

He had barely finished the thought when he felt her soft lips around his semi-hard organ already. He leaned back, resting on his elbows to enjoy T’Pol’s exquisite technique. It was amazing how refined her technique was, considering she hadn’t even known of the concept until several weeks ago. But then, it certainly wasn’t for lack of practice.

She seemed to have developed quite a liking for administering the ‘welcome blowjob’ to every male arrival at C47 evenings, well, every male except Malcolm. The Bit wouldn’t dare touching any girl (or man for that matter) without having presented himself to Hoshi for an oral exam first, but everyone else made a beeline for the ship’s science officer, even standing in line if necessary.

And that was usually not the end of it. Not one of the eight or nine evenings she had attended had gone by without her taking a few more loads down her throat. He started to wonder if human semen had a particular pleasant taste for a Vulcan. Considering the utterly bland taste of her Vulcan food, her taste buds definitely seemed to function on completely different chemical principles than his.

His thoughts were drowned out with the familiar buzz of an approaching orgasm and he soon spilled into her throat.

Once he had come down from the momentary bliss, he saw her wash his payload down with a glass of wine, looking at him with a satisfied eyebrow lift.

“Why didn’t you join the others yesterday? I’ve heard the other guys were rather disappointed.” He asked her teasingly.

“Since you did not join, I did not think it was worth attending. Lieutenant Reed’s performance has been fairly disappointing lately and I would not derive the desired satiety by spending the evening as a convenient sperm receptacle only.”

He nearly ejected his wine through the nose about her blunt appraisal.

“Maybe if you would finally let us know why you refuse to do what most people associate first with the word sex. Not that I don’t love you gorgeous rear end,” he assured her with a grin. “But what’s the point in joining a swingers group when half the partners aren’t what you need?”

“Do I have your word that none of this will be disclosed to anyone, not even the other members of our group?”

“Sure,” he promised with a nod. It wasn’t hard to see that something weighed on her and somehow he had the feeling it had to do with that guy she was once promised to. “Does it have to do with that called-off betrothal from our first few months out?”

“Indeed it does,” she confirmed. Her normally impeccably unreadable face was replaced by a mien of mild frustration. “The parents of Koss have informed my mother and me a long time ago that they do longer consider me an acceptable mate to their son. However the necessary petition for annulment has not been filed with the authorities. Theoretically Koss can still attempt to claim me as his mate, even though that would force his parents to disown him.”

“Why would he do something like that?”

“His motivation might lie in a less than logical and superficial fascination with my physique. “

“Well, that’s something I definitely can’t fault the guy for,” Trip admitted with a slight blush as he unashamedly scanned her naked form. “So basically you are not totally out of that engagement and you can only ever do what doesn’t make you fail a virginity test.”

“What you call a virginity test is a routine medical check done before setting the date for the marriage ceremony.  If it was determined that I have been penetrated vaginally before, it would be a grave transgression with severe consequences.”

 _Talk about skirting the line_ , he thought to himself, but also with a good deal of amusement. He imagined a bunch of old Vulcans nodding in a satisfied manner over a passed virginity test when in reality she had had quite a wild sex life lately and with more than one partner, too. He bet that didn’t compute for those pointy-eared fuddy-duddies.

“Can’t _you_ call it off?” he asked. It was most likely a rhetorical question. She would have done so if the option existed, wouldn’t she?

“Females do not have the right to do so,” she replied with visible sadness. “If I wanted to challenge his claim I would need to nominate a champion to fight him over possession of me. He who survives would be the one I have to submit myself to.”

He shook his head. “T’Pol, are women completely worthless on Vulcan? That sounds like the friggin’ dark ages! No wonder you like playing those silly submissive games during group meetings. You’ve been told all your life that you aren’t worth shit!”

“Please calm down Trip.”

That did the trick. For two years he had tried to get her to call him anything but commander, but even when he was having sex with her she had never deviated from addressing him by rank. He looked at her in amazement.

“Not all our laws are a sign of enlightenment,” she explained calmly. “But females are not as unappreciated as it might appear. Would you not agree that it is a powerful right to make two males fight each other to the death?”

“Might be powerful,” he agreed, seeing her point somewhat. “But it certainly doesn’t sound mightily civilized and they’d still be fighting over _possession_ of you. It’s just wrong.”

 “You cannot apply human values to the situation,” she explained, gently stroking his arm. “The thought of being the possession of our mate is a most agreeable thought for a Vulcan female. We have a natural tendency to be submissive in private matters while appearing rather dominant in battle. “

“You actually find it exciting bein’ dominated?” he asked incredulously.

“Not to the point where I would be abused, but the meeting after our visit to _Maateria_ , when we reversed the roles, was the most invigorating congregation so far. Being at your mercy was… exciting. Of course only because I knew it wouldn’t lead to harm or disrespect.”

His face lit up with a mischievous grin. “Well, why don’t you get the tub, darlin’? We could engage in some light submissive play tonight, but I think today we are going to have sex in the name of science.”

He tried not to laugh about how quickly T’Pol had emptied her wine glass, fetched the Vaseline and had him fully lubed up – all in one swift motion.

“Okay, lie down on your side,” he told her and she obeyed, looking at him with lust-filled eyes.

He spooned her from behind and pushed past her gateway in a slow steady motion. Agonizingly slowly he started sliding his organ back and forth.

“You have not told me what scientific endeavor you are pursuing,” she noted, while whimpering in a mixture of protest and lust over the gentle torture.

=/\=

“John, I have negotiated with the Vulcans for three days, and they have agreed to allow you straight flight through their space.”

Maxwell’s features were a picture of exhaustion, a sign of how hard these negotiations must have been. But that was the bit that didn’t quite square up.

“Max, since when do we have to negotiate with an ally about flying through their space?” Jon asked, looking in disbelief at the Admirals face on the view screen.

“Ever since the relationship with them has reached a new low point,” the Admiral replied. “You stepped on too many toes Jon and a few things are going to blow up in your face. Did you know that this apothecary you revealed your identity to on that Akaali planet was almost burned on the stake as a witch before the Vulcans stepped in?”

Jon closed his eyes, swaying slightly in his chair as a nasty bout of nausea hit him – not Rianne!

Ignoring the Admiral he leaned over and pushed the intercom button.

“Archer to Bridge.”

“Bridge here,” came the distinctly British flavored reply of the ship’s tactical officer.

“Lay in a direct course for the Akaali planet, increase to warp four point seven.”

“Wilco”

Jon smiled slightly as the short reply from the bridge ended the conversation. ‘Wilco’, old aviator’s shorthand for ‘will comply’ was something the Brit could only have picked up from the ship’s chief engineer, a certified old airplanes nut.

“Jon, I’m almost afraid to ask, but what in the name of all that’s holy do you have in mind now?”

The sharp inquiry from his superior officer reminded him that there was another conversation to be had.

“You said she was _almost_ burned at the stake,” he said, determined to stand his ground. “You can only have gotten that information from the Vulcans. Knowing them, they probably exiled her to that unpopulated southern continent!”

When Maxwell didn’t answer, he knew he had hit the nail on the head.

“Max, I’m not going to let her live out her life as a hermit because of something I did,” he said with grim determination. “It will make our way back a little longer, but I’m not leaving her there to go insane.”

All he saw was Max shaking his head before the communication was abruptly ended. There would definitely be no hero’s welcome when they got back.

=/\=

“I would really appreciate… if you increased… your rhythm,” T’Pol begged, her labored speech interrupted by moans of pleasure as he continued sliding in and out of her with long, steady, but very slow strokes.

“The way you go off the rocker when I do your behind, there must be some sort of G spot somewhere,” he said, adjusting his position again to push into her at a slightly different angle. “I intend to find it.”

He fondled one of her breasts, continuing his ‘scientific work’ and it didn’t take long until T’Pol started whimpering in sheer pleasure. It had been a stroke with a fair downward angle that had the tip of his organ brush along her perineum and after a few repeats T’Pol was going completely nuts. She was wailing and whimpering in lust, unable to articulate herself in any coherent fashion anymore.

Whatever he had found, it was massive. He had never heard T’Pol make that kind of noises before. She let out a wail that could have doubled as a fire siren and the Vulcan started shivering and shaking in the throes of what looked like a ridiculously intense orgasm.

=/\=

Travis climbed on top one of the cargo boxes in cargo bay one, where a large crowd of mainly non-com personnel had assembled and the general mood was best described as mutinous.

Of course, after two years out here there were enough people, who had noticed the ship’s sharp turn despite the fact that the inertial dampers and artificial gravity would fool the human senses. Most of them had noticed it by the momentary shift in the streaks of passing stars while doing the turn.

“Shut the fuck up everybody,” he growled into his communicator that was hooked up to the PA speakers of the cargo bay, courtesy of Hoshi, who stood beside him. The young woman was looking grimly at the crowd.

He was about to speak when Hoshi snatched the communicator from his hands.

“Let’s not mince words, people,” he heard her say with a surprisingly calm voice. “Our journey back will now be eight weeks instead of five.”

Murmurs and whispers spread throughout the crowd.

“One of our early missions backfired and because of it, one of the aliens we encountered was almost executed brutally. Do you really think the Captain will leave her to die, just so we can be home three weeks earlier? Are three weeks really worth a life after two years out here?”

“Oh really?” a young man from the crowd replied. According to his uniform’s colors he was from engineering. “Would Captain Archer be that gallant if it was a man? You officers have all the fun, while the only relief we got in two years was courtesy of our fucking hands!”

He could see that Hoshi was taking a deep breath.

“Moreno isn’t it?” she asked and Travis could see the shocked look on the boy’s face. “It isn’t our fault that the ship was sent out with sixty-one men and only twenty-four women. Do you really think we don’t care just because the balance is a bit better among officers?”

That blunt announcement silenced the tumult slightly.

“The captain plans to plead your case when we get back,” Hoshi continued. “Do you really think he’ll have a chance if you stage a mutiny? If anything you’ll achieve the opposite. Captain Archer has risked his career by abandoning the no-frat rules. It was way too few people who got lucky, but at least some did. If there be tumult now, the fuddy-duddies will use that as an excuse to reinforce those rules.”

The crowd went silent, pondering Hoshi’s words. Travis could only imagine that most of the disgruntled people had not known what risk the captain had been running all the time.

“We can’t solve the problem for anybody,” Hoshi said. “But what I do know is that if this crew implodes now, we’ll never convince Starfleet that they can’t send out a ship for years without considering the needs of its crew.”

Travis could hear a lot of agreeing comments as many people started to see beyond their own deprivation and considered the bigger pictures.

“You have a point ensign,” Moreno agreed, turning towards the crowd. “Another three weeks won’t kill us. If the captain wants to take on the old men at Starfleet we should help him.”

A strange enthusiasm spread through the crowd and Travis looked over at Hoshi, who smiled back in satisfaction and handed him his communicator back. Had the Captain not been so open with the bridge crew after his communication with Admiral Forest, they couldn’t have defused this volatile situation.

=/\=

T’Pol felt disorientated. Sexual climax had always had a temporary detrimental effect on her senses, but complete loss of vision had only happened once after a particularly intense oral stimulation by Ensign Sato.

“You ok, T’Pol,” she heard him ask as he retracted his phallus from her rectum.

“I have lost vision,” she replied. “It seems to be the result of particularly intense sexual climaxes that my senses are impaired.”

“Should I call Phlox?”

The concern in his voice was hard to miss.

“We can still consider that option if my vision hasn’t returned in the morning. For the moment I would prefer if you stayed here for the night.”

 Her keen hearing, even more sharpened now that her vision was impaired, could pick up his chuckle and she felt his strong arms gathering her in an embrace. She rolled over and her head came to rest on his muscular chest as he promised to stay.

“Maybe, once we return to Earth, we can evaluate your scientific findings in more detail,” she said, eliciting another expression of amusement from him.

“Yeah, it’s probably a bit impractical to make you blind when you have to go back to the bridge the next morning,” she heard him agree and noticed how he pulled the blanket over their unclothed bodies.

Settling into his gentle embrace, she soon drifted off to sleep, as the complete intimate satiety brought contentment to her mind.

=/\=

“Has someone given these people an energy infusion?” Trip asked looking at the activity in engineering.

“Hoshi and Travis gave the lot of them quite a pep talk last night,” Anna said, standing next to him in the entrance of his office.

“Trouble?” he asked back.

“Well, some were not too happy about our detour, but they brought them around,” she replied and Trip could see a shit-eating grin on her face. “Of course you missed all that because our science officer needed some attention.”

“Anna,” he gasped, trying to come up with a denial, but she silenced him by putting her finger on his lips.

“Trip, I know a freshly-fucked look when I see it, and T’Pol looked very well catered for this morning.  Everybody in the group can see that the two of you are much more than just preferred partners.”

He dragged her into his office and closed the door.

“Am I that obvious?” he asked with a concerned look.

“Not you,” Anna replied. “ _Both_ of you; did you really think that was one-sided? She’s well at it in the group to sate that weird sex drive of hers and I would guess as the science officer there’s also a good portion of experimentation in it for her, but as soon as she’s doing it with you, T’Pol is completely on fire. With me, Hoshi or any of the guys she’s just having sex, with _you_ she’s making love, even if she doesn’t call it that.”

He sunk down in his chair looking at Anna open-mouthed in surprise and delight.


End file.
